Bonding Over A Bonfire
by Google Girl11
Summary: Nakuru from Card Captors enrolls in Ouran HS and meets the host club. I wanted to make a non homo character story with some of the other members, ever since Tamaki decided that he and Haruhi were the main characters and should be together. NakuruMori


A/N- I was spurred to write this ever since Tamaki called the other members of the host club the "homo characters." They're all so handsome, they all deserve to be put with a girl of equal attractiveness! So far I have written this one and am working on one for Kaoru, but I'm not sure if after these two that I will do everyone in the host club…I hope that I gave Nakuru (Ruby Moon from Card Captors, this time she really is a girl and has boobs!) enough lines and Mori not as much…Mori was kinda hard to keep even remotely in character when you are writing a romance fanfic…

Go to my Deviant account (in my profile) if you want to see the picture I drew to go with this fic...though its not colored...

Disclaimer-I own nothing but my brain…oh wait, that's gone too…

Nakuru Akizuki twirled a lock of her long brown hair around her finger. Her doe-like brown eyes darted around the principal's office, hungrily absorbing everything. Meanwhile, she had been talking non-stop, eagerly telling the man behind the desk about her flight into Japan the other night.

As the office door opened and an extremely tall and handsome guy with black hair entered, the principal released a sigh of relief. "Nakuru, this is Takashi Morionzuka. He has the same schedule as you and will be your escort."

Jumping out of her chair in excitement, Nakuru gave Mori a hug. "It's so nice to meet you Mori-kun!" squealed Nakuru.

Letting Nakuru hang on his neck, Mori walked out of the office and headed toward the gym. "Mori-kun! Are you excited about the first day of school? It's our last one since," Nakuru sniffled, "we're seniors…"

Detangling Nakuru from his neck, Mori answered, "It's your first day of school. Ours already started."

"Ah, gomen! I forgot that British schools start later!" Nakuru smiled. "But still, aren't you excited? Everyday is a different chance to meet new people!"

Turning to face her, Mori stated, "You're a very happy person."

"Why shouldn't I be?" replied Nakuru before skipping ahead a few steps and twirling while humming a song.

When they entered the gym, Mori directed Nakuru to her gym teacher before he went to play basketball. "Hi! I'm Nakuru Akizuki, the new student!" chimed Nakuru to the gym teacher.

Eyeing Nakuru's uniform, the teacher said, "Eventually you will need a gym suit, but lucky for you, what we are doing today doesn't require one."

Interested, Nakuru asked, "Oooo! What are we doing?"

"Speed walking!" cried the other girls in unison, smiles on their faces.

Nakuru sweated dropped. "Speed walking?"

"Yes! Also known as power walking!" Linking Nakuru's arms with theirs, the girls lead Nakuru around the track.

"But what about sports? Don't you play soccer? Basketball?" asked Nakuru, completely dumb-founded.

"Ew! You get all sweaty in those sports. Besides, you'd have to play with the boys."

"Aw, come on girls! The guys aren't that scary. Let's play basketball!" cried Nakuru enthusiastically.

"You can," the girls replied with a frown, "but we're not."

Shrugging her shoulders, Nakuru headed for the basketball court, where the guys were playing. Stepping onto the court, Nakuru stated, "I want to play!"

Staring Nakuru up and down, the guys just laughed and continued with their game. Stomping her foot, Nakuru put her hands on her hips and pouted. "I was being serious!"

Stopping their game once again, one guy replied, "You can't play. You're not even in a gym uniform, you're wearing a skirt."

He was referring to the plaid skirt Nakuru was wearing that hit a little above mid-calf. The other half of her uniform was a baby blue blazer, similar to the guys, but had a much tighter fit, with a white, button up top that started buttoning on the third button, showing off her cleavage. To top it all off, Nakuru wore a tie loosely around her neck. "So?" Nakuru replied, unfazed. "I'm willing to play. It would be my disadvantage."

"It would also be your teammates' disadvantage, too. Besides, no one would want to be on your team," the guy responded.

Walking over to stand behind Nakuru, Nakuru asked Mori, "You would be on my team?" He answered with a nod. "Oh fun! Let's play two on nine!"

"What!" asked all the guys in disbelieve. Mori just stood there, expression unreadable.

"Don't doubt us," answered Nakuru knowingly. "Our ball first!"

------

At the end of the period, a very sweaty Nakuru and Mori had won, 31-24. Heading to their next class, Nakuru said, "Good game. Thanks for being on my team." Mori nodded. "I wish I had clothes to change into; I feel gross!"

This caused a small smile to appear on Mori's face. Noticing, Nakuru stated, "You're so emotionless. You should smile more often. A smile could make you even more handsomer."

"More handsomer?" Mori replied with a grin.

"If you can stay it, it's proper English," stated Nakuru.

"We speak Japanese."

"Shut up."

Mori smiled but obeyed. "See? You look much cuter. Anyways, what's next?"

"Lunch."

"Oh, thank god!" cried Nakuru." That game took a lot out of me. I need to recharge!" Grabbing Mori's hand and bursting through the cafeteria's doors, Nakuru was shocked when a little kid launched himself onto Mori.

"Takashi!" he cried, hanging on to Mori's arm.

"Oh how kawaii!" cried Nakuru clapping her hands. "I'm Nakuru. Pleased to meet you."

"Kuru-chan!" The kid threw himself onto Nakuru. "I'm Honey!"

Swinging Honey around before pressing her face against his, Nakuru's stomach let out a loud rumble. "Hungry, Kuru-chan?" asked Honey. "Let's go eat! They have good cake here!"

Grabbing Mori's hand while Honey hung around her neck, Nakuru went to the lunch line to get her food. Sitting at the table, Honey asked, "Kuru-chan?" Nakuru looked up from her mountain of food. "Do you want to go to a host club meeting?"

"Host club? That sounds like fun! Can I join?" asked Nakuru.

"Ah…"Honey turned to Mori for help.

"It's a guys only club. You can visit though, "answered Mori.

Pouting, Nakuru stated, "If it's the kind of gentleman's club that I'm thinking of, then girls should be allowed to join. Unless you guys are the other type…"

"No!" cried Honey. "That's not what the host club is!" Mori burst out into laughter.

"Then let me join," Nakuru ordered.

"Well, Kuru-chan would be fun to have in the club," started Honey. "Can-"

Mori recovered from his fit of laughter to his expressionless mask. "We'll see," interrupted Mori.

Beaming, Nakuru wrapped them in a rather awkward hug, due to the table. "You guys are the best!"

------

The rest of the day went by painstakingly slow. Nakuru stared at the clock, willing it to go faster. When 2:30 finally came, Nakuru grabbed Mori and Honey and dragged them toward the third music room. "This is the one, right?" asked Nakuru as she paused before a door.

"Aye!" chimed Honey as Nakuru pushed the door open.

Rose petals and a blindingly bright light flooded out. "Welcome," drawled a seductive voice," to the host club."

When the light dimmed, Nakuru saw an attractive blond guy sitting in a chair with equally attractive twins on either side. A guy with black hair and glasses was also beside the blond while Mori and Honey filled into their spots. Eying the last person suspiciously, Nakuru walked over to Haruhi and squatted down to her level to look into her eyes. Looking back up at Mori, Nakuru said, "I thought that only guys could join. Why is she here?"

Instantly, the twins and Tamaki leaped over to Haruhi and repeated, "Haruhi is a manly man. Haruhi is not a girl. Very manly man."

After a glance at the guys' poor performance, Nakuru faced Haruhi again and asked, "Doesn't the fact that they call you a guy bother you?"

Shaking her head, Haruhi replied, "I don't really care. It's not a big issue." She smiled. "Besides, I like the boys' uniform better, though yours is cute, too."

Returning the smile, Nakuru twirled around to let Haruhi see her outfit from all angles. "I'll keep your secret, don't worry," she added with a wink.

Releasing a sigh, the twins and Tamaki introduced themselves. "I'm Tamaki. This is Kaoru, left part, and Hikaru, right part. Kyouya is over there and you know the other three. What can I do for such a beautiful maiden?"

"Well," started Nakuru, rocking from her tippy-toes to her heels. "The host club sounds like fun. I'd like to join."

"I'm sorry, but the host club is a men only membership. Haruhi broke an 8 million yen vase and is working off the debt. It works for her because no one realized that she was a girl, but in your case, I'm sure that you have brought enough attention to yourself for everyone to know that you are a girl," answered Tamaki sadly, dissappointed that he could not help out this lovely lady.

"Ok, so I won't be a host, but can I do something else? Cook? Clean? Something?" pleaded Nakuru.

A tear escaped from Nakuru's eyes as Tamaki slowly shook his head. Instantly, Honey was at her side. Hugging her leg, Honey asked, "Please don't cry, Kuru-chan…"

Mori was also at Nakuru's side. Nakuru turned around and sobbed into Mori's chest. His face softened and he ran a hand through her hair. Looking up from Nakuru, Mori stated, "We're supposed to make girls happy."

Nakuru's head lifted to stare teary eyed into Mori's brown orbs. Turning to look at Tamaki's response, Nakuru was pleased to find Tamaki hanging his head in defeat. "All right, she can stay, but she has to cook and clean and she can not tell the other girls about this."

Leaping to hug Tamaki, Nakuru squealed, "Your wish is my command, Master!"

------

After getting everything worked out, Haruhi and Nakuru walked to where Nakuru was staying. "You're one of the rich students, right?" asked Haruhi. Nakuru stared at her and then shrugged. "Then why do you walk home? Can't you just get your driver to pick you up?"

"Actually, if really wanted, I could drive myself, but I prefer to walk. It makes it easier to fit into the uniform," answered Nakuru with a laugh. "Let's skip!"

Haruhi couldn't help but join her. Nakuru made her feel so happy and young, like she was a little kid again. No wonder Honey and Nakuru got along so well. Stopping in front of Nakuru's house, Haruhi let out a gasp. Nakuru didn't live in a house like she said, she lived in a mansion. "Is it just you that lives here?"

"Just me and my cat, Suppi. It's so boring and lonely. I told Eriol that I wanted a cute apartment, but he wanted to spoil me, I guess…" Nakuru sighed. "I could use a roommate…wanna move in with me? Free of charge!"

Taken back a bit, Haruhi refused. "Thanks, but my house is actually more convenient." She saw Nakuru's face fall. "But you could move into my apartment. It was originally a two person one. It may be a bit cramped though…"

"Yes! That would be totally awesome!" Haruhi found herself in a tight hug. "When can I move in?"

"Tomorrow sound good? After the Host Club meeting?"

"Super!" cried Nakuru. "See you tomorrow!"

-------

The next day's activities went by without a hitch. The host club members and guests were surprised that they actually enjoyed English muffins with peanut butter ("My specialty!" cried Nakuru). Afterwards, the host club came over to help Nakuru move into Haruhi's.

Surprisingly, Nakuru only had six bags to carry, meaning that there was one for each guy. As she locked the door to the mansion, a black cat jumped onto her shoulders. "Hey Suppi. This is the host club. Say hello," greeted Nakuru.

"Hello, pleased to meet you. Nakuru has told me all about you guys." Suppi glanced at Haruhi, "and girl."

"Whoa! He can talk!" cried the twins in unison as everyone jumped a step back.

Nakuru laughed. "I guess you scared them, Suppi."

"Pleased to meet you Suppi," replied Haruhi, recovering from the shock. Suppi bowed. "Come on. My place is just down the street."

When Nakuru entered her new apartment, she cried, "This is so kawaii!"

The twins took this time to examine all the "commoner" things, while Honey looked for sweets with Mori in tow. Kyouya stood coolly in the doorway while Tamaki was staring at an older picture of Haruhi with his eyes glazed over and drool hanging from his mouth.

"Home sweet home," replied Haruhi. After helping Nakuru unpack, Nakuru insisted on treating everyone to ramen. "I love ramen, don't you?" she asked Kyouya.

Pushing his glasses back up his nose, Kyouya answered, "I don't know, I've never had it before."

Nakuru gasped. "Never had it!"

The twins said eagerly, "Ramen is commoner food. What an experience!" as they dug in.

Nakuru laughed. "You guys are the stuck up rich people, huh." Seeing the looks on the guys faces, Nakuru explained, "I mean that in love. In Europe, the rich people shopped at a lot of the same places as the commoners. It wasn't a big deal."

"Well, Haruhi is changing that," said Tamaki fondly while Haruhi rolled her eyes. "The host club is making instant coffee quite popular," he added proudly.

Haruhi and Nakuru exchanged glances before bursting into laughter, sending Tamaki into his corner of shame. "Gee," stated Nakuru. "The master has some serious problems."

"Understatement of the year," retorted the twins, sending the whole table into laughter while Tamaki sobbed silently.

-------

The next couple of weeks went by quickly. One day, Nakuru brought Suppi only to find that he was a huge hit with the girls. Due to all the business that he brought in, Suppi was made into an official host. Today, the twins were practicing forms of torture on Suppi. So far, he was dealing with them in a calm manner, but Nakuru warned them to be careful to not piss him off. Apparently they didn't listen, because they tried to set his fur on fire, but before they could, Suppi turned into his original form of a huge black panther with black wings.

The twins stumbled backwards in both shock and fear. "I warned you," sighed Nakuru.

"Setting cats on fire is not a nice thing to do, so I suggest that you don't do that." Suppi snorted, sending a streak of fire towards them to show that he was serious.

"He's magical…."whispered Hikaru.

Nakuru gave them a weird look. "You guys didn't know?" Kaoru shook his head. "I thought the fact that he could speak was proof enough. Cats can't talk, you know that, right?"

The twins pouted at her, but before they could retort, Kyouya came in. With a glance at Suppi, Kyouya continued on with business, "We need ideas for this month's fundraiser. Anyone got any?"

"Well," Nakuru began, "I haven't been to the beach in a while; we should have a huge bonfire!'

Everyone chimed in agreement. "Okay, a bonfire it is. I'll send out the invitations."

A week later, the host club traveled to Kyouya's private beach. Jumping out of the car Nakuru squealed, "Last one into the water is a rotten egg!"

Everybody hurriedly took off their cover-ups (except Haruhi) and raced to the water. Jumping in Nakuru looked back to see Kyouya still standing by the car. "I guess Kyouya is a rotten egg!" yelled Nakuru.

"We already knew that!" added the twins as they dunked Nakuru.

"Hey, no fair! It's two on one. Mori come help me!" Nakuru gasped as she resurfaced.

Mori had been acting as a raft for Honey, but let Suppi, who had now taken his true form, take over. With Mori's help, Nakuru kicked the twins' butt in dunking.

"Hey you guys! We have guest to entertain!" cried Tamaki from the beach.

Since the boys were distracted by their guests, Nakuru took the time to sun bathe. Wearing a bright pink string bikini, Nakuru knew she looked good. The host members could barely keep their eyes off of her and this brought mean whispers from the girls. Nakuru was beginning to get sleepy since her eyelids grew heavy. Letting them close, Nakuru drifted off.

She woke when two jets of ice cold water hit her. Yelping, she eyed the twins and then grabbed a water gun and hurriedly followed in pursuit of them. 20 minutes later, they were all drenched, Nakuru having gotten the worse of it, since the twins water had been cooled before.

Shivering, Nakuru attempted to dry herself off, but her swimsuit was soaked and the night air chilled her to the bone. Suddenly, an Ouran High School basketball hoodie was dropped over her head. Putting it on, she looked to see Mori in a shirt and trunks standing in front of her. Though tall at 5' 10" Mori's hoodie, made to fit his 6'3" frame, stopped a little above Nakuru's knees. Smiling her thanks, Nakuru said, "I have to get out of these wet clothes or I might be sick."

Untying her swimsuit, Nakuru was naked underneath the sweatshirt. Ignoring Mori's shocked face, Nakuru had Suppi dry her clothes before she put them back on. "Want your hoodie back now? It's super warm."

Shaking his head, Mori said, "Naw, you look better in it anyways."

Nakuru giggled, "There's the host club charm."

It was well into the evening when the guests left, leaving the host club around the bonfire. Nakuru sighed happily as she leaned against Mori, her head on his chest, with his arm wrapped loosely around her. Honey was asleep, curled into a ball with Suppi, while Kyouya and Renge were discussing future plans for the host club. Kaoru was sitting in between Hikaru's legs, and tilted his head back to meet his brother's lips. On their other side, Tamaki was inching slowly inching towards Haruhi while she was inching away. Yawning, Nakuru said, "I feel so peaceful, that I could just fall asleep," as she snuggled in closer to Mori.

"I couldn't fall asleep because I might get a cramp in my neck and that hurts," Mori answered, uncharacteristically chatty.

Nakuru lifted her head to face him. "You get talkative when you are tired, huh?"

"Just a bit," answered Mori. "Okay, a lot a bit…"

Feeling brave, Nakuru kissed him on the lips. "Shut up."

Mori smiled sheepishly and made the zipper motion over his lips, then threw away the key.

Standing up, Nakuru woke up Honey and carried to his sleeping bag with Mori and Suppi in tow. Tucking him in, Honey asked, "Can Suppi sleep with me?"

"Sure, if he wants to," answered Nakuru. Jumping off of Mori's shoulder, Suppi snuggled up to Honey.

"Nakuru?" Nakuru looked at Honey. "Can I have a kiss good night?"

Smiling, Nakuru lowered her lips to Honey's forehead as his eyelids closed shut.

Backing away from Honey, Nakuru turned toward Mori. Smirking, Mori asked, "Can I have a kiss, too?"

Grinning, Nakuru stated, "You're bold when you're tired, too," before she wrapped her arms around his neck and lowered him down for a rather slow kiss.

Pulling away with a smirk, Nakuru's head whipped in the direction of the twins. "Hey Nakuru!" shouted Kaoru.

"Can we have a kiss, too?" asked Hikaru making a kissy face. Glaring at them, Nakuru stuck out her tongue and made a face.

"Yeah, that's right. Use tongue!" cried out Kaoru before he noticed Hikaru's depressed look and then went to hold his brother. "I was just joking, Hikaru. You know that it's only your tongue that I like."

Nakuru shook her head and crawled into her sleeping bag, she drifting to sleep.

------

The next morning, Nakuru woke up to surrounded by Mori's scent. Snuggling deeper into the hoodie, Nakuru's nose picked up another scent-bacon. Getting up, Nakuru made her way to the fire. Hikaru was leaning against Kaoru, fast asleep, while Kaoru was pinching himself awake. Honey was rubbing his eyes sleepily while holding on to a rather grumpy Suppi. Kyouya was typing extremely slowly for him and Tamaki was just staring at the ground. The only ones who seemed awake were Mori and Haruhi.

Yawning, Nakuru walked over to Haruhi and Mori. Patting his lap, Mori greeted, "Morning, sleepy head."

Straddling him, Nakuru wrapped her arms around his neck and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "Morning to you, too. Judging by your mood, I'm going to take a wild guess and say that you need more sleep."

Failing to stifle a yawn, Mori agreed, "May be you are right."

"I'm a girl, of course I am right." Standing up and helping Mori to his feet, Nakuru told him, "Go back to sleep. I'll help Haruhi. It's my job, anyways." She turned her back to him.

Wrapping his arms around her Mori pressed up against Nakuru. "But I don't want to leave you," he said as he buried his nose into her strawberry scented hair.

Untangling herself from him, Nakuru gave Mori a quick peck on the lips. "Go to sleep. You're being too annoying too early."

Sighing, Mori gave a goofy grin and saluted as he obeyed. When Mori left, Haruhi stated, "You guys make a cute couple. I'm glad that you finally got together."

"Well, it's not like we can actually be a couple. He's a host member. If we dated, he won't get any guests," answered Nakuru dejectedly.

"You really like him, don't you?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah, but once we return to school, I'll just pretend that this weekend never happened. Problem solved, end of conversation." Nakuru's tone got uncharacteristically serious.

"I doubt that the Host club or guests would care if you and Mori date-"began Haruhi.

"Conversation over," interjected Nakuru. Her stomach rumbled. Gaining little of the laughter that was usually in her voice, Nakuru cried out, "I'm hungry! How much longer till the bacon's done?"

Allowing the subject to change, Haruhi answered, "Five minutes. Think you can wait that long?'

"I'm gonna have to!" smiled Nakuru, though the smile did not reach her eyes.

------

For the next two weeks, Nakuru had successfully been avoiding Mori. By not being by him, Nakuru was stopping feelings from surfacing and this way Mori could keep being a host. On the first day of the third week, Nakuru noticed in first period that Mori wasn't there. "Good," she thought. "No taking the long way to class or eating outside today." Then a pang of guilt hit her for feeling like that. Just as she was silently yelling at herself for being so rude, an aid walked in and handed a note to her teacher.

"Nakuru Akizuki. You are needed at room 007. Go there now after putting your things in your locker," read off the teacher.

Confused, Nakuru hurriedly got out of her seat and did as she was told. Entering room 007, Nakuru found it empty and dark. It was one of the rarely used classrooms, leading her to wonder why she was called into it.

The door closed behind her. Jumping around, Nakuru stood face to face with Mori. Slowly backing up, Mori matched her, step for step until Nakuru was stopped by the wall. "You've been avoiding me," he stated, placing his hands on either side of her.

Staring at the ground, Nakuru nodded. Tilting her head up with his finger, Mori ordered, "Look at me."

Tears filled Nakuru's eyes as she obeyed. "You look like crap. You haven't been sleeping, have you?"

Slamming a fist against the wall, Mori yelled, "Damn right I haven't been sleeping! How could I when you haven't even spoken to me in weeks?"

Tears falling freely, Nakuru yelled back, "I didn't want something to happen between us to jeopardize your position as a host!"

Mori's face softened. Wiping away Nakuru's tears with his thumb, he answered softly, "You're the only girl I care about." Pressing his forehead against hers he breathed, "Nakuru, I need you so badly."

They just stared at each other. Closing in the space between them, Nakuru seized his lips in a searing kiss as Mori hoisted her up against the wall. Taking her right there, all the emotions they felt for each other were out in the open as he was thrusting into her and she was digging her nails into his bare chest, both giving into the ecstasy of finally being together…

A/N-I'm pretty sure I'm finished. I hope you enjoyed this non yaoi/ non Haruhi/Mori fic. Sorry that the ending was kinda quick and rushed, but I wanted to finish this before I lost interest...


End file.
